


it's the end of the season

by luciferspride



Category: Mozart in the Jungle (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, o sorry peepz this is fluffy as fuck, okay so i just watched the finale and i had to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferspride/pseuds/luciferspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My alternative ending to the season 1 finale of Mozart in the jungle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's the end of the season

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching season 1 and since there are only 4 fanfictions to date about Mozart in the jungle I felt like I should at least contribute to this.

The kiss had been unexpected, she could blame it on the nerves, the excitement maybe even his smile when he complimented her. All she knew was that she was kissing her boss and that It didn't matter even a bit.

She felt the music flowing through the both of them at that moment, clear French horns and soft violins with every stroke of his tongue against hers.

The feeling was from out of this world, how could something so simple make her feel so extraordinary.

Rodrigo was the kind of person who could make you feel like you were his center. The way he looked into your eyes like no music could even compare to it. 

Every time Hailey saw him she knew he could hear the music in everything around him, and now he was sharing it with her. Their lips parted but only for a second, she had to feel it again, hear the symphonies within him. 

He answered her kiss with just as much passion, she floated away, all that mattered was her Rodrigo. None of the people around them mattered, all she could focus on was him and his stubble softly caressing her face. 

She finally opened her eyes and stepped away from him. The music faded away and everything came back into focus. She was out of breath and flustered a hesitant smile gracing her face.

"Maybe we should, continue this somewhere else, maybe a little more private" Rodrigo breathed out, all he could look at were her lips, swollen red and open just a tad bit, she was perfection. The music was perfection.

Hailey quickly nodded with rosy cheeks.  
"we probably should, do you have anything in mind?" 

He looked around the room and spotted the fire exit, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door trying to be as unsuspicious as possible.

"just follow me dear Hailey I know exactly where to go." And follow she did.

they found themselves on the staircase in mere seconds the cold wind brushing up against them. There wasn't much space so they were standing chest to chest. 

"Hailey" Rodrigo whispered, peering into her eyes looking into her soul. Hailey couldn't say anything back after that, the way he pronounced her name had always given her shivers.

She moved closer towards him, looking at his lips and inched even closer. Rodrigo was impatient and met her halfway there. Their lips met and the music began again. Twisting around their forms and swirling around in their heads. 

No, Hailey wasn't perfect she was far from it as was Rodrigo, but at that moment intertwined within themselves they became perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic check out my tumblr to see me go even crazier.  
> luciferspride.tumblr.com


End file.
